Um I call this one Blah! Boom Oops
by JD-HIV
Summary: Storm finds Toad... Blah blah blah... just R&R plz


Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING... I AM POOR.... NO ONE IS MINE... I AM PEOPLE LESS... ok I'm done...

Hmmm.... Title???

"Come on," Jean said, as Scott picked up Logan and headed out to the ship before the gaurds came. As they headed out the door of the giant statue, they looked onto the water to see a few police boats coming up to the island. But that wasn't the only thing they saw. There was a small man sitting on the edge of the wall, near the Harbor. The man was sopping wet and was curled up holding his knees and was shaking violently.

"Its probably just someone who saw the lights and got a little freaked out." Scott said, "He'll be fine. Now lets go."

"No, I'll go see if he's O.K." Storm said, "You guys get the jet ready and I'll be there in a moment." Scott nodded.

"Hurry though, There are at least ten cops coming if not more." Storm nodded and headed over to the man, leaving Scott and the rest of the gang to get the jet ready.

"Excuse me sir?" Storm said, walking up to him from behind. "Are you alright?" The man gave no responce, he just sat there muttering to himself like someone who was terrably frightened. Storm walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sir, are you..." She was cut off as the man jumped and tried to get away from her as fast as he could.

"Pleath don' hur' me!" He said, scrambling away from her towards the water. When he relised he was going towards the water, he jumped up quickly and tried to get away from it. "I didn' wan' to hur' anyone." At that moment she saw a glimps of the mans green skin and knew who it was.

"Um.... I won't hurt you... Why are you so scared?" She asked him. He didn't answer again, he just kept on staring out at the water. "Are you scared of water?" His eyes widened in fright and his gaze started darting around. "Do you want some help?" He looked at her confused.

"Wha'?"

"I said do you need some help?"

"Why woul' you do 'at?" He asked,

"Look, we don't have much time," She said, looking out to the boats that wear nearly at the island. "Do you want some help or not? Cause if you don't I could just leave you here and let you get arrested, or more likely, shot!" Toad looked at her and back at the water, then nodded. "Ok then, fallow me... just don't try anything funny." He shook his head and fallowed her to the jet, his arms wrapped around him tightly. When they got into the jet, needless to say, he wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Scott said, jumping up from his seat and got ready to blast him. Toad didn't react, he just stood there as if he was ready to take a punishment. Storm jumped in front of him stopping Scott from shooting.

"Wait." She said. "Scott it's ok. He's not going to do anything."

"Have you forgoten he tried to kill us."

"No, I havn't, but he was only fallowing orders. He didn't want to hurt anyone." Storm said, leading Toad over to one of the seats and indicating for him to sit down. Toad did as he was told and sat down with out a word, with his arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"And how do you know that?"

"He told me!"

"Oh and your supposed to believe him?" Scott asked.

"Scott his in no condition to do anything, we have to get out of here now, we can descuss this somemore once we get to the school." Scott looked at Toad who stared blankly back at him.

"Fine, but if he tries anything, I'm blasting a new hole in his head..." Scott said before muttering, "Not that he needs anymore...." Storm heard what he had said, and was pretty sure that Toad did to, even though he gave no indication to it. She ignored the statement and sat down beside him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Toad asked Storm. "Viser boy has a point."

"Because, what was I sapposed to do? Leave you there?" She said, gently. "I'm not that kind of person. Plus you said you didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I lied." Toad said, sadly. "I did. But... after I got thrown into the Harbor... I relised what I was doing... I never thought about other people... because I've never been beaten before... I guess being beaten made me relise that I was doing something wrong." He said. "You should have just left me there. I deserve to get arrested. Or as you said, shot."

"No you don't Toad, you just made a mistake." She said.

"Do you know how many people I have killed? How many people have greived because of me." Toad looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Lately I havn't cared. All the faces, just blured, They where just problems in the way, I didn't see them as anything more than that." He said. "The only faces I can see, are the first few I killed... after that... its just a blur. The first guy I killed, I was four-teen. I was alone and cold and had no where to go. The guy had a jacket and I killed him for it." Toad said, sadly. "I didn't want to at the time. Then I met Magnito. He was the closest thing I have ever had to a father. Well, asides from my sensei."

"It must have been hard." Toad nodded, and then sneezed. Storm got up and got a blanket for him, and drapped it around his shoulders. He didn't make anymove to pull it around him, so it just clung to his shoulders. "Why where you shaking, by the water. From your scared expression, I take it you wern't cold."

"I don't get scared." Toad said, "I have never been scared of anything, and I never will be."

"Toad... do you have another name... I don't want to keep on calling you Toad."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because its not something you call a human." Toad scoffed at that.

"Who said I am one."

"Toad you are human, your just different."

"Mortimer."

"What?"

"My names Mortimer Toynbee." He said, after trying to remember what his full name was.

"Ok, Mortimer, its ok to be scared. Everyone gets scared some times." She said.

"I don't."

"Mortimer, look, sometimes its better to talk about things then keep them inside, it will make you feel better." Toad didn't say anything. He just turned his head away and ignored her. Storm sighed and shook her head, and went to sit by Scott in the passenger seat of the jet. Storm and Scott looked at the raidar screen as it started beeping rapidly.

"Theres two jets on the raidar. Their catching up to us quickly." Scott said, as he flicked a few buttons on the control panel. Before Scott could react one of the jets flew overhead shooting at them. Most of the bullets had missed the jet, but there where a few bullets that had done some pretty good damage. Toad jumped as a warning alarm went off and a red flashing light started blinking, engulfing the inside of the jet with red light every few seconds. "They hit the main engine." Scott said. "I can't get it back up." They started going down. Just to add to the damage, the other jet blew a hole in the side of the jet, making Toad, who was not wearing a seat belt like everyone else, go flying out of the hole.

"Mortimer!" Storm yelled. Scott didn't pay any attention, he was too busy trying to get the jet under control. When Scott looked up, he had not expected to see what he did. Toad was sticking to the front of the jet and was trying to crawl towards the damaged part of the ship.

"Whats he doing?" Scott asked, "He's going to ruin it even more than it already is!" Scott was about to ready the gun that was right behind Toad when Storm stopped him.

"Wait... see what he's doing." Storm said. Toad finaly got to the space where the damage had been done and looked at the wires that where inside. He thought a moment before taking the broken blue wire and attatching it to the red one. He then took the red one and attatched it to the other blue one. After he was done that, he smothered out the fire with his hand, and sighed. It was over heated. He spit some slimage onto it instantly cooling it off, and covered the small aread where the damage had been done with slimage that hardened a few moments later. He then let go of the jet making him fly backwards. "Toad!" She yelled again, but relised she didn't need too, she saw his now chared tongue fly through the hole in the side and he flung himself inside. After he was safely in Jean closed the hole and Scott started the engine. Toad sat down in his seat again, completely exausted. Scott looked at the raidar and saw that the two other jets where gone, they proably thought they had crashed. Storm got up and went over to Toad.

"Mortimer, are you Ok?" Toad nodded. "How did you know how to fix that so fast?" Toad laughed slightly.

"I was kinda maintanice guy, back in the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?"

"Its what Magnito called us. The Brotherhood of Mutants." He said, leaning his head back on the back of the seat. "He always wanted things done in a time that was almost near imposable, so I learned how to do things fast, in the time I have." Storm nodded in understanding. She then looked at his wet cloths and sighed.

"Once we get back to the school, I'll get you some dry cloths." He nodded.

"That would be nice." He said, quietly. "You know, Magnito always told us that you were the evil ones. I always believed him. Now I don't know what to believe."

"We're not evil Mortimer."

"Can you please call me Toad." He asked. "I don't like it when people call me Mortimer." He then laughed quietly. "There was a time when it was quite the opposite." He laughed again.

"Ok, I'll call you Toad then, if it makes you more comfortable." She said. "What did Magnito tell you about us?"

"He said that you were evil and that you where on the humans side even though they hate us and that you would rather save the life a human than that of a mutant. and that if you had to choose between mutants and humans you'd choose the latter of the two."

"Toad, We're not on the side of the humans. But where not on the side of mutants either." Toad looked at her confused. "We're trying to make peace, so that Mutants and Humans can live together."

"He never told us that." He said, "Well, he might have told Mystique and Sabertooth, but he didn't tell me. He didn't tell me much about anything." He said. "Other than, fix it, build it, make it work... I just did it."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I wanted too. But I had no where else to go." He said. "I'm not exactly one who could lead a normal life." Storm nodded. "I mean, you guys could. You can go to the store and buy things like a normal person. I mean even Viser Boy could go out without being stared at like a freak." He looked over and picked up the blanket that was caught on a screw and wrapped it around him. "You asked me earlier why I was so scared and I said I wasn't." He said, quietly so that the others couldn't hear. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"The water." He said plainly.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Have you ever had a reoccuring nightmare of something that happened in the past that you don't remember?" She shook her head. "Every night since I was ten I've been having the same dream over and over again. I havn't had a decent night sleep in almost forty years."

"Fourty?" Toad just nodded. "What happened in your dream?" She asked, desiding to ask about it later.

"It would be like I wake up from a deep sleep, except I'm surrounded by water. Then two strong arms would lift me out of the water, and I'd hear this loud screaming, like a baby or something and I relised it was me. But then just as I was about to be put down on something, some one else grabed me and stuck me back in the water. I couldn't breath and I was choking on the water, and I could here some one... Some woman, say 'It isn't mine' hystaricly. Then I can hear a mans voice, saying that it is, and that she was making a big mistake. Then I was ripped out of her hands. It hurt a lot, and I think I had broke something. I could see red and I don't know why, but my arm hurts and then I wake up." Toad was looking at the ground the whole time he was telling the story, and hadn't even relised that they had landed and that everyone was now listening to him.

"Wow..." Said Scott. "That actually happened?" Toad didn't answer he just curled up into a ball, holding his knees to his chest and looked away.

"Scott, now isn't the time. Come on." She said, helping Toad to his feet. "We have to go see if the professor is ok. I'll get Toad a room to stay in." Storm led Toad off towards the Dorm section of the school while Jean and Scott took Logan to the Med lab and went to check on the professor. When Storm got up to the mansion she opened the door and turned around to signal him in, but when she looked at him, she saw that he was leaning heavely on the porch banister. Even more so than he should have been. "Toad, are you alright?" Toad didn't answer, he just slowly sunk to his knees and passed out.


End file.
